From Gloom to Bloom
by Oblivious Originality
Summary: They say the future is set in stone, obviously they were mistaken. It turns out that the future can be changed if different decisions are made by different people. A month ago the word magic to me was just a word, it had no meaning, but now it's more than a word, it's a world that quite frankly exists. A world that I'm trapped in. Is this a blessing or is it a curse?


**Chapter One-We're all a little insane or is it magical?**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything, all the credit goes to J.K Rowling.  
**A/N-**I wanted to try something new so please R&R to tell me what you think.

* * *

I studied myself vacantly. The hair I had taken so long to grow up till my waist was now gone. It felt like I had lost something valuable. The colour was the total opposite of what I had wanted it to be, it was a light brown almost ash brown. So my hair now touched my shoulders in a curly mess and it wasn't my usual dark brown almost black colour.

With a new resolve I made up my mind. There was always a positive side and I was going to find it. At least I wouldn't have to worry about sitting every morning and agonising over how to tame it, all I could do with my current hair was leave it loose or tie it in a messy pony. The colour of my hair made me look healthier and brought out the natural flush in my cheeks. So there you have it, all the positive stuff. I also felt lighter without the weight of my hair on my back.

Time to bring out my perfect acting skills, "Wicked" I said smirking at the mirror as I struck a pose. Ivy stood next to me her face contorted in confusion as I fondly stroked my newly cut and dyed hair. "What?" I asked turning towards her. She held up a finger as if to say wait a moment before she began scribbling furiously on her notepad. She handed it to me and I calmly took it with an arched eyebrow.

_I cut your hair way too short and I dyed it the wrong colour, aren't you at least a little angry? _"Ivy, I'm not upset because we all make mistakes. Plus your mistake was exactly what I needed. I really meant what I said about this hair being wicked, it's wickedly awesome. Now I can go back to the local library and visit sweet Mrs Wilson and the best part is she won't recognise me until it's too late."

I said the last part while I rubbed my hands together in what I hoped was an evil manner. Let's just say Mrs Wilson and I go back to my younger years when I accidently drank in her library over her historical books. Ivy took the notebook from me and began scribbling something else on it. I took this time to deliberate on why I had chosen to remain calm and not lash out at Ivy.

There were three reasons. Firstly I had really meant what I said about people making mistakes, secondly Ivy and I were close enough for me to know that she never forgot stuff and she tended to blame herself too easily for many stuff and thirdly even if I did get upset what good would it do? I turned myself completely away from the mirror.

When you put your problems out of your mind you tend to forget them quicker. That's exactly what I did, out of sight out of mind. _What about your dad and your little sister? They'll freak out! _I allowed my eyes to flicker over the note before I responded. "Ivy, the worst my dad can do is ground me and I always manage to sweet talk my way out of it. I'm my daddy's little girl" I replied proudly as I grinned cheekily.

"Plus Jade won't mind. Remember she looks up to me so she'll probably demand I do her hair exactly the way my hair is." I said fondly as I pictured my baby sister with her cute smile. Jade was named after her stunning eyes which she had inherited from my mom. She reminded me of my mother. Sure I missed my mom a lot but I knew she was in a much better place.

My mom had passed on after she gave birth to Jade. I was exactly twelve when it had happened. I may give of the impression to people that I'm not scared of anything, but the truth is I have a fear of seeing my mother's dead body. You see I never got to see her before or after she died so I was always left with a bad image of her dead body. On a lighter note, I had inherited my dad's dark brown eyes.

I didn't mind them even though they got me in constant trouble for always having a mischievous twinkle to them. It kept my life entertaining when people shot me suspicious glances. My entire family had wavy dark brown hair, so my current hairstyle would probably make my father think I was rebelling but I'm sure he'd get over it sooner or later...at least I hoped.

"Now how about we go for a walk and stop by Island Ice? I do fancy myself an ice cream sundae before we pick Jade up" I said in a horrible posh voice. It did the trick and Ivy held a hand to her mouth as she silently laughed. I smiled widely at her and linked arms with her before we exited her room and headed out the front door. I waved at Ivy's mom and dad just before the door slammed. They had looked quite shocked.

A few moments later we had reached the Ice cream parlour. Whenever I visited a food place I tended to study the menu even if I already knew what I wanted. Sometimes they had new stuff on the menu. Today one such item caught my eye, **_Mystical Secret._** "Excuse me sir but what exactly is in the Mystical Secret Sundae?" I asked the elderly man behind the counter. I hadn't seen him before in the ice cream parlour and I had been here a lot.

"It's a mystical secret" he said with a wink before he went back to serving the other customers. I had an urge to try some of it, I mean how bad could it possibly be not knowing what you were about to put in your mouth? You could be eating a cut up worm and you wouldn't know. The little caption, beneath the name of the sundae, that would usually give a description read, _Replace fear of the Unknown with Curiosity._

Now I was definitely curious. When it was our turn to order I confidently said "I'll have a Mystical Secret Sundae." The guy studied me and then smiled at me before he turned to Ivy. "And what would you like?" He asked. Ivy bit her lip and than mouthed to me the words strawberry sundae. It had slipped my mind that Ivy was born mute and I instantly felt bad.

It was just that I had grown so use to never getting to hear her voice or laugh that I had thought everyone else had also. "A strawberry sundae for her please" I said politely to the guy who was now looked like he understood exactly what was going on. "Coming right up" He said cheerful, I'm sure he was trying to get rid of the awkwardness, bless his old soul.

I paid him and followed Ivy towards a deserted table. We sat down and I watched in amusement as she grimaced at the puddle of melted ice cream on the table. While she cleaned the mess up I sat down and leant back in my chair closing my eyes as I just drifted. I felt a shake on my arm and opened my eyes to see two tall glasses with ice cream and Ivy's laughing face.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "You just jealous you don't look hot when you're napping" I muttered as I pulled the remaining sundae towards me. She rolled her eyes in an as-if manner before digging in to her sundae. I looked at my ice cream warily. I was starting to regret buying it in the first place and I wished I had stuck with my first order of a sticky toffee sundae.

The ice cream wasn't white instead it was a faded purple. There were tiny green balls everywhere and the sauce was a bright orange colour. I bit my lip and slowly pushed the thing away from me only to have it pushed back with a note shoved in my face. _You ordered it now eat it, we don't waste ice cream! Or are you scared?_

I looked up at Ivy and gave her a weak grin before letting out a nervous laugh. I jumped as I returned my gaze to the sundae. Something had definitely moved inside the glass. I pulled it towards me and made a show of slowly cleaning the long spoon before I lifted a spoonful of the sundae towards my mouth. I studied it to make extra sure nothing was moving.

I shut my eyes picturing myself eating something else before I shoved the spoon into my mouth. I expected something disgusting or even slimy to slide down my throat but to my surprise it tasted absolutely wonderful. I couldn't describe what it tasted like but I know it was very sweet. I opened my eyes and began happily stuffing myself. My mind was probably overreacting when I thought I saw something moving inside.

I paused and looked up at the image of Ivy leaning against her chair with her head thrown back in a wild laugh. If she could make any sounds I'm betting everyone would have been staring at her by now. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her, waiting for her to calm down. She clutched her sides and there was tears forming in her eyes. "Ivy? Are you okay or are you chocking?" I asked in a mock concern voice.

She wiped her eyes dramatically before passing me a note. _You should have seen your face. First it was all suspicious and your nose crinkled up weirdly and then you got this look on your face like you had just had a bite of heaven. It was hilarious!_ "And they say I'm insane" I whispered. "Want to try some?" I asked tilting the glass towards her, she shook her head furiously. I shrugged indifferently and went back to finishing it up.

Soon we were on our merry way and we headed towards Wendy's house. Wendy was my ex-babysitter who was now Jade's babysitter. She was a wonderful person whose house always smelt like cinnamon and baking. She always offered us chocolate balls when we went over and Jade adored her. I knocked on the door as Ivy sat down on the steps.

She rubbed her ankles as we waited. "Ivy, Aldora come on in" Wendy said smiling warmly at us. Wendy was the only person I knew who called me Aldora, everyone else called me Ally, Al or Dora, never my full name. Ivy hopped up and returned her smile and went on in. "Sorry Wendy we can't stay for long, my dad will be expecting us..." I trailed off watching as Wendy took in my hair.

She looked speechless and very comical with her mouth opening and closing. I sniggered a little trying my hardest not to laugh. Finally she took a deep breath, shook her head and muttered the word teenagers before gesturing for me to come in. I gladly entered her house happy that she had just accepted the fact that I was changing.

"Ally!" a small child squealed before attacking me. "What's up baby sis?" I laughed as she hugged my legs tightly. "The sky" She replied smiling. It took her a few seconds to actually see me before her eyes widened in awe and her hands reached up as if to touch my hair. I exchanged a look with Ivy as if to say told-you-so before I bent down and let Jade feel my locks of hair.

"It's so pretty and all curly like my Betty's!" Jade said earning a chuckle from Wendy and a silent shake of laughter from Ivy. I felt horrified, I didn't like being compared to a Barbie doll and Jade had just done that. "I want light hair too!" Jade demanded crossing her arms and pouting. I burst out laughing and sent a smug smirk to Ivy before throwing my baby sister over my shoulder.

"Time for this little piggy to go home." I sang as I carried the squealing three year old out the door and down the front stairs. Ivy caught up with me just as I turned around and I yelled "Bye Wendy! See you next week!" She waved at us, smiling as she shook her head. Halfway back to my house I began yelling. "Potatoes, potatoes for sale! Anyone want a bag of potatoes?"

"I'm not a potato!" Jade cried out as we neared my house. "Of course you aren't" I said as I carefully put her down. Ivy gave me and Jade a hug before racing across the road and to her house. She waved and went in. "It's just you and me now" I said to Jade smiling widely before I entered our house. The pleasant smell of something extremely spicy reached my nose and made my mouth water.

I licked my lips knowing that the source was coming from the kitchen. My dad was a wonderful chef who had taught me everything I knew and if my guesses were right I would say we were going to have chicken strips and stir-fry tonight. I loved spicy food and how it burnt my mouth and had me gulping water down like a dehydrated animal. I hummed as I followed Jade into the kitchen.

"Girls you're back! Wonderful, you two can set the table while I finish up here" My dad called his back towards us. "Sure thing dad" I said reaching for the cupboard with the plates in it. Jade got the glasses and I finally laid the cutlery and jug of water onto the table. Soon we were done and ready for supper. My dad came in with the food his forehead scrunched in concentration as he placed the food down.

"Who is ready to..." he trailed off into a shocked silence as he looked at me. I began to panic wondering what had got him so shocked. I reached up with wide eyes as I searched for the problem. It hit me that my hair was still cut and dyed and that it hadn't gone back to normal. "Jade go and wash your hands" My father ordered sternly. Oh great get me on my own.

"But daddy I already washed it with Ally" she complained. "Jade, just do it for me" My father sighed. She pouted before huffing out of the room. My dad sat across from me. The air was worse than awkward. "Al, you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked his face stuck in a grimace and shudder. I looked at him horrified as I realised why his expression was like that.

I nodded unable to say anything. "So if you have any _woman_ problems..." He winced before continuing "You can talk to me. If you're going through a break up with a guy I don't know exists and if you want to forget him by changing you can..." "Dad no! Stop it, gross no. We are not talking about this okay! I am not going through any problems or breakups or womanly issues so can we please just leave it!" I exclaimed.

My face was probably bright red by now. He nodded "Look dad I'm sorry about my hair I won't do it again okay? It was just an honest mistake. I didn't do it because of anything else!" I finished my speech and began to hastily eat. The sooner I got away from the room the sooner I could go and pretend to fake die to get away from what had just happened.

Thankfully Jade returned soon allowing me the chance to divert the attention off of me. "Jade why don't you tell dad about your day" I told her. She smiled at me and turned towards him as she began animatedly talking. I escaped to my room after I was sure I was full. I didn't want to have to come out because I was hungry. I can't believe how today ended. I'll admit I expected it to be worse but still. I grabbed a random book from my shelf and plopped down on my bed. It was still early and I had no doubt that I would be able to read the entire book before I went to bed. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, just my luck, I hadn't read Harry Potter in a while. I opened the book and began reading.

* * *

**Author's note- I hope you guys enjoyed it please leave reviews! I'm thinking of replacing Fictional Disaster with this! Maybe I shouldn't?**


End file.
